criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty Dies
Beauty Dies (Case #5) is the 5th case in Bridgeport and final case in Lake Shore Case Plot: This case starts where the last case ended, with an explosion in the Freedom Square. The Player goes to investigate. Emma meets the player in the Freedom Square and they start investigating. They found a picture of Mindy with a note "I'll take care of this one myself". Implying, that the leader of Chaos Crew will take Mindy out. Detectives hurry to the Hair Salon, only to find Mindy dead. Their first suspect is Tamara Wood, who had an appointment at about the time of the murder. The detectives find a torn invitation to Tasha West's concert, so she's added to the suspect list too. Emma and The Player ran out of leads, so they decide to check the Freedom Square again. There they find an Expensive Watch with a note inside and a Vial. The handwriting on the note leads to John Dallas, a suspect from the first case. John said that he just wanted to be a "friend" and a "good influence" on her because she was still young. The vial had some non-eco friendly hairspray, made by Sonia Wright. Sonia said she wanted to ruin Mindy's business, but did not give a reason why. (In later confrontation, she told that Mindy rejected her offer to work with her) The final suspect was the victim's mom: Vicky Fisher. She was really emotional when told about her daughter's death, but later she showed her angry side, when the detectives found out that Mindy wanted to work alone. Finally, the Killer was revealed. It was Tasha West. She told that Mindy was a big threat to Chaos Crew, so she had to dispose of her. At the start, she wanted to just reason with her, but Mindy knew she was in danger, and threw her signal bomb on the ground, which caused the explosion. Tasha was angry, so she went after Mindy and stabbed her with scissors. Judge sentenced Tasha to life imprisonment, but she went to prison with a smile saying that the police doesn't know "Their big plans" During Chaos All Around: Part 5, Tamara Wood says that she's worried about the Chaos Crew plans. She also admits she is one of them, but she really wants to help the police. She suggests to check out the Shopper Alley. The detectives find some notes in a Trash Can in the Alley. After a quick analysis the plans were unmasked. The Player and Emma shared the information with Tamara, who promised to tell the Mayor. The Detectives tell everything to the Chief, who got the call from the Mayor. Chief Marcos suggested to get some help from Vicky Fisher. Vicky says that her daughter had some hand crafted goodies made from perfume bottles and that she stored them in her Salon. The detectives find a locked drawer. When they unlocked it, they found smoke bombs crafted from empty perfume bottles. Vicky lets the Detectives take them to help the district. When the Detectives come back, they have a quick brief on the situation, before being ambushed by Chaos Crew members. The Team forms a plan to escape, they throw a smoke bomb, but the Crew members start chasing them. At the heat of the moment, Gary, much to Melia's dismay, stayed behind and tried to stop the crew, letting the team escape. The team reached the station of Gloomy Forest, where people aren't always happy, and dangerous paths are around every corner. Victim: Mindy Fisher (Stabbed in the chest) Murder Weapon: Scissors Killer: Tasha West Suspects: Quasi-Suspect: Killer's Profile: * The Killer drinks Green Tea * The Killer has Blonde Hair * The Killer uses Hand Cream * The Killer wears Red Clothes * The Killer has Bruises Crime Scenes: Steps: Chapter 1: * Investigate Freedom Square (Clues: Picture of Mindy) * Examine Picture of Mindy (Result: "I'll take care of this one myself") * Investigate Hair Salon (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Paper; New Suspect: Tamara Wood) * Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00) (Result: The Killer drinks Green Tea) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Invitation to Tasha's concert) (New Suspect: Tasha West) * Ask Tasha about the invitation. * Talk to Tamara Wood. * Investigate Freedom Square again (Clues: Expensive Watch, Vial) * Examine Expensive Watch (Result: Note) * Analyze Handwriting (06:00:00) (New Suspect: John Dallas) * Ask John Dallas what did he want from Mindy. * Examine Vial (Result: Unknown Liquid) * Analyze Unknown Liquid (12:00:00) (Result: Not Eco-Friendly Hair Spray; New Suspect: Sonia Wright) * Ask Sonia why did she make this Hair Spray * Go to Chapter 2 (2 stars) Chapter 2: * Talk to Vicky Fisher * Investigate Shopper Alley (Clues: Victim's Purse, Trash Can) * Examine Victim's Purse (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyze Victim's Phone (03:00:00) (Result: Recording; The Killer has Blonde Hair) * Examine Trash Can (Result: Bloody Scissors) * Examine Bloody Scissors (Result: Blood Sample) * Analyze Blood Sample (09:00:00) (Murder Weapon Filed: Scissors; The Killer uses Hand Cream) * Investigate Mindy's Table (Clues: Documents; Coded Message; Cup) * Analyze Documents (15:00:00) (Result: Tamara's possible part in the plan) * Grill Tamara about her involvement in the plan * Analyze Coded Message (03:00:00) (Resut: Tasha's Threat) * Ask Tasha why she was threatening the victim. * Examine Cup (Result: Strange Liquid) * Analyze Strange Liquid (09:00:00) (Result: Toxic Liquid) * Ask Sonia why did she put toxic liquid in Mindy's cup * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3: * Listen to John Dallas. * Investigate Sidewalk (Clues: Torn Document, Foreign Text) * Examine Torn Document (Clues: Buying Document) * Analyze Buying Document (03:00:00) (Result: Mindy's Hair Salon) * Ask Vicky about her daughter wanting to work alone. * Analyze Foreign Text (06:00:00) (Result: Sonia asking Mindy to work with her) * Ask Sonia why she wanted to work with Mindy. * Investigate Fountain (Result: Handmade Signal Bomb, Bloody Earring) * Analyze Handmade Signal Bomb (15:00:00) (Result: The Killer wears Red Clothes) * Analyze Bloody Earring (06:00:00) (Result: The Killer has Bruises) * Arrest the Killer * Go to Chaos All Around: Part 5 (No stars) Chaos All Around: Part 5 * Talk to Tamara about her worries * Investigate Sidewalk (Clues: Trash Can) * Examine Trash Can (Clues: Chaos Crew Notes) * Analyze Chaos Crew Notes (03:00:00) (Result: Attack on Town) * Show the notes to Tamara (Rewards: Burger; 20,000 coins) * Plan a quick escape plan with Chief Marcos if danger comes * Ask Vicky for help * Investigate Hair Salon (Clues: Locked Drawer) * Examine Locked Drawer (Result: Smoke Bombs) * Ask Vicky if she can give us the Smoke Bombs (Reward: Modern Hairstyle) * See what the Chief has to say * Go to the next case (2 stars)